Of Our Hearts
by Lotus Curtiss
Summary: Two years after entering True Cross Academy, Rin's grades mysteriously go up and Yukio is forced to find out what is bugging his Older Brother in his odd behavior. Only a little mission for these twins from Sir Pheles can clear the air between them. Be forewarned, Lime's and Lemon's with shot's of Vanilla and a dash of Slight Angst is inside. Enjoy the flavors!


*Twitches eyebrow* I will only say this once because I find this word being too over used between these characters. Incest. Now don't bug me about it. I how ever will say this word with out fault. Yaoi. Probably because I have posted so many stories with that genre. Yaoi. Cause I find it to be smexy among two males. Yaoi. And that is all I see when I write this story that has been floating around in my head for the past few days. Yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Our Hearts<strong>

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

_How did it come to this?_ Dark teal eyes peered back. _I just wanted to protect Rin._ Hands clung to the tub edge. _Now I can't hold back._

Nothing but hard breathing escaped an open mouth, hands death gripped the tub edge as pleasure over rode his brain. The hands on his waist held him steady as a hard erection plunged in and out of him. His tail curling even tighter around his own arm. He glanced back to see his older brother wrapped up on attention to release himself. It had been like this for three days now, every night since he had to follow that stupid and uncouth idea. Wanting to protect his Older Brother, wanting to protect Rin. He found that he could no longer hold his voice back and gave a strangled cry.

**"R, Rin."**

Rin's ears perked, finding a new goal to achieve, a hand left the waist to turn the face towards him as he leaned down over the back to capture the mouth. **"Yukio."**

* * *

><p><strong>~A Month Ago~<strong>

Yukio noticed his older brother become quiet, it only took a week for him to notice among his regular student days, teaching job and exorcist missions. His Older Brother was in silent mode, only talked when he was talked too. Yukio was shocked when the homework was turned in, completed for once. Though nearly every other answer was incorrect. Something was eating away at Rin but the side effect was that he wasn't loud mouthed, obnoxious self like usual.

Yukio had returned home one day to find Rin bent over his desk with a face of concentration plastered on. His brothers odd behavior made him question. He has woken to find Rin lying on the floor, sprawled out on his stomach as if to find some cool relief and it wasn't even a hot night to begin with.

* * *

><p><strong>~Three Weeks Ago~<strong>

Yukio could only stare at his brothers quiz paper, more than sixty percent were correct and when he handed them back the next day, he gave a compliment and earned a thanks in return. Just a simple thanks. Nothing more, no whooping in excitement, no jumping. Now his weird behavior was turning even weirder.

When he had woken up in the morning, he couldn't find his twin on the floor and went to go search for him in the empty dorm to find him on the cold tile of the bath room. Face down and spread eagle. He shook his brother awake and asked him how he got down there and all he said was that he was looking for a cool place to lie down in. Not much to go on but when he tried to feel out a fever, he was brushed aside with a curt laugh of sarcasm.

* * *

><p><strong>~Two Weeks Ago~<strong>

He watched Rin's behavior increase into full on silence and the shock of his grades going up. Yukio was becoming perplexed, it seemed that when ever he entered a room where it was just the both of them, Rin would stand, grab his things and leave, quietly and with out meeting near matching eyes. Now convinced that something was definitely eating at his Older Brother out of his barely-passing-grade-loud-mouthed-cooking-manic-demon-Older Brother personality. He found himself missing the Old Rin who would sit at his desk and whine at every single problem and question about his homework, falling asleep in his class, and getting into trouble every dang minute.

And sleeping in the bath room, it was where he found him from now on every morning. Yet he still made delicious lunches and dinners.

* * *

><p><strong>~One Week Ago~<strong>

Yukio was called by Mephestio about a certain mission.

**"Well, you see, I have this luxurious hotel that I own and well, it seems that demons have made it their prime target. So I am sending you and Rin to stay there for a week. You both will be staying in my personal suit, free of charge and please feel free to try as much of the delicious food as well."**

**"Sir Pheles, when we'll be departing?"**

**"Oh my, yes, next week. I entrust this hotels safety to you both, the current exorcist that are there, will be replaced by you two. I want not only those demons in the hotel to be removed but any lingering demons on and around the grounds as well."** The flamboyant Head Master tapped his desk. **"The reason why a week is because between you two, it will take that long for you both the clear them away."**

**"This sure would snap Rin out of his strange stupor that he is in."**

The Clown perked up. **"Oh my, what is going on with your Older Brother?"**

**"It started three weeks ago."** Yukio felt uneasy about telling Mephesto what was going on but he had no one else, other than Shura but he doubted she could handle the affairs of demons inner life. **"Rin has taken on being really quiet and I found him sleeping on the floor. He appears to become more focused on the task's at hand."**

**"I sense something more."** Mephesto sipped his herbal tea.

**"Yes, and it even has gotten worse over the past two weeks. He is sleeping on the cold tile bath room floor, I am appalled to find his grades in above average range. Also, he finds my presence detesting and leaves when its just the two of use alone."**

Mephesto rubbed his chin as if in thought but he wanted to give the young exorcist the anticipation.

**"If I had a walk-in freezer, I would gladly give it to Rin to sleep in if it helps him cool down."**

Yukio was floored. **"Please get serious Sir Pheles!"**

**"I will, I will. But still, the freezer is my connection. Your Older Brother is trying hard to subdue his urge to mate!"**

Yukio found himself floored again and began to peel himself up off of it. **"I'm sorry...come again."**

**"I am serious. Honestly, you yourself are Satan's Son and you haven't felt the affects yet?"**

**"No."**

**"I get it, you yourself are a late bloomer like when you woke up to your flames."** He earned a hard glare and brushed it aside. **"Well, yes, Rin is in his _Mating Cycle_, but because he is half human, his pheromones are magnified. So, in order to subdue the urge, he has become focused on studies and training to take his mind off, he is sleeping on cold things to cool him and being alone with some one, rather male or female, is fatal."**

**"That is why he leaves."**

**"Yes, but if this continues on, it will become unhealthy for him. You may not have noticed him hit a growth spurt, have you?"**

Yukio blinked. **"Now that you mention it, Rin has become taller."**

**"There, you see?"** Mephesto nods at his own question. **"You can help him relieve himself. But the only way you can do it is offer yourself up to become his _temporary_ lover."**

**"L-Lover!"** Yukio nearly was ready to burn the Head Master alive with his flames.

**"Easy there. Yes, Lover. You are brothers after all and both of you have silently promised the other to protect each other and this world that you live in. If Rin's unhealthy habit continues, he will Rage and no one is safe. As such, since you yourself haven't blossomed into your Mating Cycle."** He ignored the glare coming from the young teacher and took a sip of his tea. **"You can prepare yourself to take him."**

Yukio felt a feint heat dust his cheeks. **"And how long will that go on?"**

**"Oh, I say until he has passed his Mating Cycle. I warn you though, if you make any noise during the intercourse, since all demons relish sound from their Mates, it will drive him insane. I still wish I could hand over a walk-in freezer, it would slow him down but I don't have one."**

**"I understand, thank you. I will take my leave Sir Pheles."** He bowed and left, his face flushed over once he was outside the doors. **"In order to protect Rin, even if its from himself, I have to do this."** He could feel his heart beat frantically.

* * *

><p><strong>~Four Days Ago~<strong>

As they were lead up to Mephesto's privet suit of the grand, ornate hotel. Once inside, there was a double wide king size bed, an overly plush couch in front of a fire place, the bath room itself contained a spa, walk-in shower, a massive bath tub and a sauna.

**"Rin, you will be able order room service and eat everything on the menu you want."** He tried to cheer up his now gloomy brother. **"Sir Pheles said that he'll cover the charges."**

Rin continued to the couch, pushed the over stuffed pillows out of the way and crashed on the cushions. **"I'll be looking forward to it."** His voice so monotone that it seemed devoid of life.

Yukio felt like he was at his wits end, he wanted nothing more than to have his Old Rin back. The whiner of sorts, that carefree, insanely stupid and strong brother back. The worry less character that behaved like the world was and is worth protecting.

**"Rin." **His face and voice full of frustration, Yukio marched up to the couch. **"What has gotten into you?"**

He earned a lazy look that dropped back to staring into the fire place ever so blankly. In that one moment, he understood, Rin was suffering. Suffering for release. **"I get it, you must be hungry, I'll order up some food."** It was best to play dumb right now. He hurried to the vintage style phone and picked it up, he glanced over the menu and decided on a five course meal in attempt to get Rin to cheer up.

An hour later, a knock came over the sound of the television that Rin had turned on and in disinterest, was watching the wall instead. Yukio got up from grading papers to answer it and the entire apartment began to smell of delicious food once the cart was rolled in. But between them, they ate in silence, Rin even more slowly as if to savor the complex flavors and Yukio watched him helplessly. He was beginning to feel like a brother who couldn't do anything.

**"Tell you what, I'll go survey the hotel once night fall's and you wait here on stand by."** He earned a shrug and Rin crashed on the couch again. **"If nothing happens, I'll return and sleep. You can take the bed or the couch, your choice though both do look comfortable."**

**"Yeah, what ever."** Rin spoke again in that lifeless monotone voice.

You swore that Yukio fumed in his blue flames for a split second and pulled his ebony hair out but he didn't. He grabbed his holster belt and coat and left the room, making sure that his card key was tucked into a pocket. Trying not to make it obvious that he was mad at himself and not Rin for his short coming.

He slowly walked down every flight, exploring each floor, deep in thought. Suddenly, he pressed himself to a wall, his face flushed. It was obvious, he had prepared himself, tried to harden himself from trying not to make sound. Yukio had spent the time he was alone in the bath to accept his twins penis. Since he was going to be a doctor, he had to stick with the names of body parts. The past week had been trying as he loosened the muscle on his anus. Telling himself that this was to protect Rin.

It looked. Easy. Yet it was becoming hard to go through with the plan.

After he had cleared all floors of the hotel, he rode the elevator back up and returned to the plush suit. Rin still on the couch looked asleep so Yukio laid a blanket over him. He stripped and pulled on his night cloths and crawled onto the large bed, wound himself into the sheets and fell asleep promptly.

* * *

><p><strong>~Three Days Ago~<strong>

Yukio stumbled into the bath room to find Rin face first on the cold tile of the shower room, quickly deducing that Rin had removed himself from the same room to get away from being alone with him. He curled his mouth into a small grin and turned the knob, spraying water onto his Older Brother and bee lined it for the door. He glanced through the crack as Rin groaned, blinked and stare up into the shower head. Nothing. Surely a prank like that would wake him up but he just sat there, letting his cloths become soaked.

**"Rin."** Yukio hurried in, grabbed his brother by his shoulders. **"Sanp out of it! Damn you! Tell me what is wrong, you can trust me."**

Rin blinked, his tail laid like a wet rag behind him, he eyes trailing over his younger brothers torso as it became soaked in the water, the top becoming see through. He pulled away from the touch, finding it electrifying, and pressed himself into the far wall.

**"I'm surprised, you haven't figured it out yet? Its all I can do, not to hurt you."** Yukio heard every word and knew what he meant but he could only stare at the twin who had become emotionless. **"Not only you, but my friends as well. This instinctive urge, no matter what I try to do, it remains. Looks like my outlets are wearing thin."** He gave a sad smile.

Yukio couldn't answer back, if it became too bad, he knew Rin would try to hurt himself to keep from hurting others. He was keeping his promise, their promise. The Younger Brother stood and walked out, grabbing a towel along the way and shut the door behind him. He could hear his heart break, and if worse came to worse, Rin would kill himself. He wrapped his arms around himself and sank to the floor, tears shedding along the way. He would protect Rin, even if it was from himself, he didn't want to be alone, they had already lost their only parent. They both know and he was telling Yukio to prepare for it, he rubbed the towel over his face and hair, his fingers brushing his pointed ears.

Right. They were two sides of a single coin, mirror images, their power was split between them. They both lived to protect the other. He knew that if he had woken to his Mating Cycle, Rin would protect him from himself. Yukio hurried out of his wet cloths, dried himself off and pulled into fresh, clean ones. He ordered breakfast, ate his portion and left, hanging the 'do not disturb' sign on the handle. Surely a house keeper would freak if she found a boy in the bathroom and become Rin's victim of attack.

He came back around lunch to find that Rin still hadn't left the bathroom, finding comfort on the cool tiles but his breakfast was gone. Yukio ordered their meals and placed the plate inside the door of which was returned in the same manner once completely clean.

He spent the rest of the afternoon coming up with a plan but the choice he came down to was obvious. After dinner ware was cleared away, Yukio stripped completely and placed a dose of relaxation oil into his anus. He shuddered, it was a crazy plan but he didn't want his brother to disappear from his sight. He walked into the bathroom, oblivious to Rin and began to shower away the non existent dirt. He could feel heated eyes bore into him but he had to play like he forgot that his brother was there. He ran his hands along his body with the soap bar and a wash cloth. Keeping a straight face proved difficult. He fumbled the soap and bent down to retrieve it. A low growl came from the corner but he kept his eyes into space.

Rin watched his younger brothers movements and that ass, oh it was sexy with a tail matching his, his carnal desire pooling between his legs. His tail swished back and forth in approval, he wanted to feel that body from head to toe, claim it, make Yukio his. He bit his lip, what was he thinking, maybe it was best if he left the bathroom but he couldn't, his feet rooted to the floor, anchoring him down. Unable to look away from the view before him. Rin took a step closer, his mind solely focused on Yukio's form. He reached a hand out to grab the waist but it pulled away. He puffed his cheeks out. So unfair.

Yukio slipped into the large tub, his heart hammering, that was close. Not yet, almost there, he needed to fuel Rin's desire even more. He could smell his Older Brother's pheromones and they were strong. His half demon nose could read that Rin wanted to Mate with him. Keep it together. He mentally slapped himself. Together.

Rin pouted, and edged closer to the tub, and eased himself in on the far end, it was killing him. Wanting that sexy form. Driving him insane, he growled, louder this time. He slowly moved, inch by inch, watching that sexiness relax. With a hand, he reached out and touched a foot, feeling its perfection, every bone and muscle, the vein's and the nails. His palm went to the ankle, again repeating what he did with the foot, then up to the shin, admiring the hard bone through thin skin. He licked his lips in anticipation but as he blinked, the appendage pulled away.

Yukio had removed himself from the tub, feeling the touch so sensual as he strained to keep a normal walk. He dried himself off and left the bathroom, Rin right on his heels as planned.

Rin growled in anger, his tail now swishing in furry. He wanted Yukio, to take him, make him his. He leapt from the tub and tackled Yukio onto the bed, his tongue licking and tasting the smooth skin of the neck. The duo ended up with Yukio face down with Rin on top of him, Rin's erection rubbing the entrance in earnest. Rin had Yukio in his hands, he wasn't about to let his prize slip away from him. The now Taller, Older Brother pressed, his tip sliding in then the head and the shaft next. He groaned at the heat and how easy it was for him to slip inside.

Yukio sucked in his breath, no matter what, he had to refrain from making any noise. He gripped the sheets beneath him as he felt his anus being stretched and pressed his face into the Egyptian Cotton weave. Oh Gods! This was going to take some restraint not to give in. Not wanting to bite his tongue through, Yukio pulled a mouth guard from under the pillows and fit it between his teeth. Wait, didn't he already agree to this stupid plan?

Rin moved, he felt the delicious muscles, his hands bore down on the hips. Glorious. His tail swayed in pleasure. Craving more of those muscles, he felt the need to move but Rin didn't want to rump, instead he moved slowly, enjoying the twitch around his erection. He purred deeply. There was no need to rush, he had the entire Mating Cycle to please himself.

The Younger Brother was expecting a hurried attempt for relief but his counter part had other ideas. The hands kept his hips pressed into the mattress as he felt the penis move in out of him, slow and leisurely, not really aiming for his prostate. He could sense that Rin was going to enjoy himself for he had already caught the one who he was going to Mate with. Taking a peek back, he saw that Rin was too wrapped up in the pleasure. Goose bumps riddled his skin as the tongue licked at his neck and went down to his back. He choked back on any and all noise that could and possibly leave his throat. He bore down on the mouth guard.

Hours passed, Rin unloaded himself countless times into his Younger Brother, each with a heavy sigh of satisfaction. When he felt thoroughly exhausted, he rolled to his side and pulled Yukio close to him, passing a few licks to the ear before falling asleep with a big grin on his face. Yukio could feel his older twin's breathing even out into that of sleep, he dislodged the mouth guard and tried to free himself but only found himself to be stuck steadfast in a iron grip. He whipped the saliva from his chin and thanked which ever god was listening for not letting him cry out during the ordeal. His own tail twitched in annoyance. How else was he supposed to go look for demons to exorcise in the hotel? Even with his own demon strength, he couldn't free himself from one demon who was raging with testosterone's.

He shifted a leg to try to grasp the blanket just at their feet with his toes to pull over them when the knee brushed where his hips had been. He blush crept onto his face, how many times had he himself ejaculated? Again, Yukio thanked that one God, at least his brother couldn't see what was going on into the sheets and become excited all over again. He was successful and pulled the blanket over them both. Well, there was the plan but, he had to do this until Rin's Mating Cycle ended, he shook his brain awake. What now?

* * *

><p><strong>~Two Days Ago~<strong>

Yukio couldn't get one ounce of sleep that night, his brain too preoccupied with how to keep his Raging-testosterone-half-demonic-Older-Twin-Brother Rin, in check. It was finally in the morning that he pried himself from the iron grip, he sat and watched Rin sound asleep, the stupid grin still on his face. He ruffed the raven hair and that still didn't disturb the stone sleeper. It seemed like his brother had a great day. Yet, he felt like all the stress he had, had melted away. He quickly dismissed any thoughts about enjoying it himself.

He got up to shower the dried sweat off and to remove the semen in his rectum. Feeling embarrassed through and through.

Rin's nose twitched, something smelled delicious, his tail swayed then bolting up right; mouth salivating the aroma and kicked the covers off. Lurching from the bed and over to the table, he halted then stabbed a helpless waffle smothered in butter and sickly sweet syrup with a fork. He shoved it into his mouth.

**"Calm down Rin, I ordered enough for you to eat five helpings."** He looked up and across the table to his brother.

Yukio sat in a chair in nothing but a pair of trousers and his exorcist coat, the jacket itself unbuttoned to expose his muscled, naked chest. Yet the expression he had was his usual stern frown.

Rin stared, taking in each, hard ridge over the exposed torso, his fork stabbing each waffle that he ate slowly one by one. He licked his lips at the sight.

_I can keep Rin from raging by messing with his will to Mate. Have to be careful, too much teasing and I will see that greedy side of him too early. Only enough to keep his attention alert and get him to behave._

**"Brother, you got syrup running down your chin."** He sipped his tea.

Rin flushed in humiliation and grabbed the cloth napkin that he hurried to wipe the amber colored, liquid sugar off. He smiled foolishly in the end.

**"Yukio, did something happen last night?"**

_Amazing, still stupid or, he doesn't remember what happened last night._ **"No, nothing of the sorts, I dragged you to sleep in the bed last night and I took up space in the bathroom instead. Knowing you, your used to crashing on anything, even stone."**

**"Then, why are you,"** His eyes scanned the chest with a slight growl. **"You know..."**

**"Rin, if something is bothering you, then say it."**

**"No, never mind, its stupid."** He went back to impaling the waffles yet his eyes raked the skin in front of him.

Yukio had to admit, he had Rin following him like a dog with a leash but with out the leash. He kept the stern frown and focused on tonight's and tomorrows plan. Suddenly, in the middle of his thoughts, Rin wrapped his arms around Yukio, his face nuzzling the ebony hair.

**"Rin, are you trying to spy on the future test questions?"** He asked.

**"No, I just want to cuddle."** His voice was soft, purring. **"Even if I did, I won't know what more than half the crap was on it."**

**"In other words, your an idiot."**

**"You're being too harsh."** Rin hugged Yukio tighter to him. **"Its been eight years when we last cuddled and I feel like we should do it for memories sake."**

Yukio wasn't sure if it was Rin or his Mating Cycle talking. **"We're seventeen, we are too old for that now."**

**"I don't care, we haven't spent _any_ quality brother time together, other than our fighting. And its getting old. Fast."** Rin buried his nose into the locks.

Yukio soaked in the heat seeping from Rin's body, his heart began to race and the younger twin found it hard to breathe. Not wanting the older one to find out, he came to a conclusion. **"Just this once."** He rubbed the bridge of his nose like he was irritated. _We have already cuddled, last night, have you forgotten?_

**"Hooray."** Was the victory cry and Rin's breath tickled the similar matching ear.

Yukio blinked himself awake, he looked about and jolted but found himself restrained.

**"Have a nice nap, Yukio?"**

The younger teen rubbed his eyes, shocking himself into silence that he had fallen asleep in his brothers arms. **"Yes."**

**"What's wrong, did you stay up late?"**

_You have no idea._** "Grading papers and putting together next weeks lesson."** He ran a hand over his face before checking below his waist. His pants were still on. **"How long was I out?"**

**"Five hours, I took a nap too."** Yukio craned his neck to look up into a smiling idiot face before turning eyes at the clock face. Rin was right. It was late afternoon. Quietly admitting that he was refreshed. **"Yukio, are you hungry Bro? 'Cause I sure am."**

**"Fine, I'll order us some food."** He broke free from the arms and Rin soon followed, drawn to that exposed chest that he was still sporting. _He has an expensive pallet, at least Sir Pheles is footing the bill, this is his hotel after all._

As they ate, it seemed that Rin was sitting almost shoulder to shoulder with him and the said joint towered a clear five point eighth of a hundredth centimeters above his. Maybe, in the past six months, Rin had grown up with out him seeing, he had been gone nearly every day but when he returned, even for a brief moment, Rin had made him a special lunch to eat and one to go. Yukio felt guilty about leaving Rin alone for most of the day to days on end but he was always greeted with a warm smile and a warm smile when he left, along with the words, "Come home safe." It was the only reason he came up with for why Rin wanted to cuddle with him. He thought some more, other than Rin's sudden behavior change coming from his Mating Cycle, he sensed that he hated being alone, sure having friends was fine but a family member to talk too.

Yukio stifled a sigh, he had felt it as well. He missed companionship, a person who you would fight with then make up later on over a bottle of mineral water or a ice pop. Maybe a really good dinner. The Failing Trouble Maker and The Genius Prodigy Exorcist. More like two sides of a coin, yet a mirror for they both reflected the same colored flames. His tail twitched and he looked down to see Rin's coiling with his. Then his heart burst into full gallop, he went from the tails to the older twins face who was too busy stuffing himself then back to the entwined appendages. He repeated the process multiple times and hurried to stand, he took a quick step away only to land on his face with Rin muttering a string of curse words at the sudden pain.

**"Damn it. That really hurts!"** Rin went to his knee to unwind the black knot. **"Looks like after two years, you still aren't used to your tail Yukio."** He gave a warm laugh, his fingers gently working the dark, live ropes free.

The smaller twin blushed and deepened in color as he felt the fingers untie their tails. Yet he couldn't look away from the handsome face. He had been gone too long. Rin's body had fleshed out to the point where he was no longer skinny.

**"Well, with the way how you are constantly stern and always thinking about getting the job done right, it's a wonder that your tail can even move."** His smile was bright. **"Maybe, Yukio, you should stand in front of a mirror and watch how your tail plays along with your emotions."**

_Idiot! It was your tail...no. Mine, it was mine._ Rin's humor was light but he found himself getting scolded by the older brother, of which was a rare occurrence.

**"I get it, you must have,"** Rin looked up after undoing their tails. **"Yukio! Are you feeling alright? Your face is red."** He took the Younger Brothers face in his hands. **"Do you have a fever? You must because your chest is exposed."** He brushed the bangs back and felt the forehead with a palm.

**"I'm fine, just tired, still."**

**"Are you sure?"** His brows knitted into concern.

**"Yes. I stayed up till dawn."**

**"Idiot, that's a bad way for you to get sick. Stop pushing yourself, you have been doing that for the past seven months."** He moved to sling Yukio's arm behind his neck and stood, an arm around the waist, standing, he lifted Yukio up.

_When did he get so strong? He has always been strong, what am I thinking._ Yukio was placed on the bed and a blanket up to his chin.

**"Alright, now its my turn to make sure that you go to sleep."** Rin poked the forehead playfully then went to get a cool damp cloth. **"Just to be sure that it isn't a fever or something that you ate." **A small trash bin with a liner was set next to the bed, **"now, I will watch you."** He crossed his arms with a warm smile and sitting the bed edge.

_Idiot._ Yukio looked away embarrassed. **"When did you grow up?"**

**"About that...you weren't around and I am allowed to have my big brother moments."** Rin chuckled. **"Just get some rest."**

_I guess that it is fair, after all, I yell at him like I'm the big brother._ Yukio settled under the covers, the cool cloth draining out the stress and a warm hand in his was comforting.

Rin covered his eye's, feeling carnal, wanting to take his brother. After Yukio and fallen completely asleep, Rin dragged himself to the couch and willed himself to lie on it, not to get up. He knew that hiding in the bathroom would put a wall between them but he needed to control it, he didn't want to Rage. _I can't! I won't! I will not! Give in! I am also human, I have the will power because I am strong! I can control this._

Rin battled himself, his face turned into a pillow when he was about to scream, sweat beaded along his body and muscles tensed to keep himself on the couch. The ticking of the clock slurred, making time seem as if it was going slower and slower, he breathed heavily. His tail angrily thumped when it felt like Rin was loosing the struggle, a reminder to stay strong, he licked his lips. He would turn from one side to another, from front to back, an effort to keep himself on the furniture piece. At last, when he had managed to wear himself down and out of energy, Rin stared at the wall.

**"Rin? Rin! Do you have a fever?"** He moved tired cerulean orbs to meet the blush-green of familiarity. **"Look at you, covered in sweat."**

He saw the exposed chest and something snapped. He reached a clawed hand and grabbed the arm, in one swift move, Rin had his Mate pinned to the couch.

**"Rin!"** Came a cry of shock.

His hands made quick work of removing the jacket, then ran down the sculpted torso, passing over the nipples but ignored them. A growl resounded when they reached the belt, offended at the object, Rin tore it away and was only met with another barrier. A button and zipper. He hissed, the outcome driving him hungrier. He tackled them too and yanked both pant and briefs off.

Yukio could only watch as his older brother became of that, last night. He shuddered at the touch, it was gentle and heard the displeasured sounds. Yukio sympathized, Rin was suffering from his insatiable drive and he knew that he wouldn't be able to control his, even with his level of balanced emotions. He pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth as the hands continued from where they were stopped. Down and over his hips, the juncture next to his penis, running down his leg and to the toes.

And just like last night, the fingers sensually touched, feeling the bones and muscles, the skin, Yukio quietly sucked in air. The hand rested at his hip but pulled away. His eyes tracked Rin as he walked around the room, mumbling something incoherent as he dug through his own bag that he threw aside in frustration with a curse word. Yukio couldn't gage if it really was the Sexually Possessed Rin or his Older Brother in a really bad _Foul Mood_. The Younger Twin waited till Rin had entered the bathroom then scramble for his coat, digging into a pocket, he produced the mouth guard and the relaxation oil. He fit the plastic between his teeth and injected the oil into his anus. He put it back and waited.

Rin finally emerged, his tail twitching in annoyance. Yukio's eye's steadily roamed his brothers body then settled at his groin. He couldn't believe that penis was in him last night and would be again tonight, the size itself shocked him. The Younger Twin had prepared himself, stretching with his fingers and special oils meant to relax the muscles but... how did he remain so silent?

Jolted from his thinking when hands went to firmly grasp his waist, the Sexually Possessed Rin had won and serious carnal took over. The engorged erection rubbed at the entrance as a purr of pleasure satisfaction before sliding itself home. Yukio's face became dusted with heat, now understanding why he could take his Brothers size and length. Rin's tongue licked his neck then began to move and Yukio noted that Rin spaced out was from the pleasure he was getting from his rectum. His head went back against the cushion's as he gripped the couch, a gentle rub against his prostate nearly made him cry out.

Again, Rin was taking him slowly and he could see everything, making him aware and alert to the sounds coming from below his waist and his now taller older brother positioned over him. He became embarrassed, filled with shame, this crazy plan was a stupid plan. He should have never gone through with it. He found it harder to keep absolutely silent and when his prostate was gently rubbed from time to time, Yukio chomped down on the mouth piece. Even if he tried to push Rin off, he could not win against his hormonal stronger brother.

His nails ripped at the couch cushions as his brothers semen unloaded into him every time, the liquid was scalding hot. The tongue continued to lick his neck and in a sensitive area too. He could feel his own stomach getting covered in his own semen as he ejaculated. And when it was all said and done, Rin fell asleep on top of him, a big, stupid grin on his face. The Mating Cycle for the day had been appeased.

**"Rin."** Fingers stroked raven locks. **"Not a care in the world and you sleep like you conquered it already."** Yukio whispered and draped his coat over them both. _Such an idiot._ He kissed the sleeping forehead before realizing it and the rush of shame and humiliation crashed over him, dragging him under.

* * *

><p><strong>~Present Day~<strong>

Yukio did not get any sleep for a second night in a row, his mind too filled with the shame of what he heard, saw and felt last night. He pried himself free from the iron grip like before and dragged himself to the bathroom to get cleaned up. His mind swimming still that left him hard and throbbing with masturbation as an outcome.

**"Morning Yukio!"** Rin greeted but the enthusiasm died and he grabbed his brother by the shoulders. **"Yukio, be honest, did you go another night with out sleeping?"**

The Younger Twin looked into blue orbs then silently nodded.

**"Stop pushing yourself, look at you, your tired, worn out. Keep going like this and you'll be in bed for days. You will make me worry over you even more."**

Yukio let the blush spread across his cheeks but it seemed as if Rin didn't notice.

**"Come on, to bed with you. And this time, I will make sure you get enough sleep." **Rin guided his Younger Brother to the bed and tucked him in and then sat there next to him on the mattress.

Yukio could hear his heart beat, it was rapid, stirring. _I think I can grasp...no. Rin. Why do you make me so unstable?_

**"Maybe later tonight, you and I can argue about something not so trivial."** Rin's fingers absentmindedly petted short strands. **"It'll be good to blow off some steam."**

His eyelids felt heavy at the touch, seemingly lulling him to sleep, he watched the mouth move. _Rin, stop stirring me up, you are leaving me confused. Are you even playing fair? Your touch, it sets me afire._

**"Then, once that is done, a couple bottle's of mineral water and we'll actually talk."** Rin leaned over and gave a single kiss to his brother's cheek.

_Rin...any more and I will explode. So unfair..._ Then he was asleep. Rin smiling to himself.

**"I promise to protect you, even if it is from me."** His eyes grew sad. **"I will."** When he leaned over, this time he kissed Yukio's mouth and returned to his position against the headboard. **"With these two hands."**

Yukio's eye's fluttered. He did sleep good and felt something heavy against his shoulder, he craned his neck to find Rin sound asleep. The Older Brother had an arm draped across his chest and was really close to him, Yukio could feel the heat radiate through the touch. Heat spread itself across his face as he quickly noted the others expression "not a care in the world." Same old Rin.

_You must be tired from fighting your urge._ He could feel himself start to wash away in the under tow. _Maybe, Rin's scared of himself and of what he will do._ It was pulling him out. _I can't blame him, he has always been strong and this is one battle he can't truly fight alone. _It dragged him under. _Rin._

The next thing he knew, his mouth was kissing his Older Brother's lips. _What am I doing?!_ Finding disgust in himself that quickly turned to shame. _I'm an idiot, I crossed a line of no-return a week ago, Rin will probably never hate me if I come clean but he will hate himself for letting it happen._

Yukio stared at Rin's face, the mouth curved into a tight and straight line and the eyebrows knitted together, tear's started to roll off his lashes.

**"Rin."** He whispered the name, as long as he has known his brother, Rin has never had nightmares and if he did, he kept silent about them. But here he is, crying in his sleep. **"You are more than suffering, you are living in a nightmare."** Yukio wiped a tear away from an eye before giving a soft kiss. **"I'm here, Rin. I'm here, its okay."** Yukio comforted but the arm pulled him closer, seeking rescue. He could feel is heart break, he didn't want to see Rin leave him.

Confusion overcame him and Yukio began to relive the humiliation. He had let himself get talked into this insanity and instantly blamed the Head Master. His heart pounded and the blood rushed into his ears. Trying to block out the images and sounds that had been engraved into his mind. His hand's shakily clung to his brothers shirt and his breathing shortened. Of all things, Rin was right in front of him, his unruly-spitfire-bad-grades-Big Brother. All they had were each other and he wanted to see more sides of Rin, like right now. How could he explain these unknown feelings drowning him?

He damned his confliction, it made him frustrated and if Rin simply vanished, he would loose it. His strong brother that he looked up too, wanted to be, wanted to protect. The person who he would get into more arguments with, lecture day in and day out, then make up over a bottle of mineral water and a popsicle. Rin is his balance, his mirror and his other half. Rin had become his most precious and dearest person.

_I can't be, Rin, can I keep this a secret from you like I could in the past? For now, I have to and once this is done and over, I will come clean with you._ Yukio gave another kiss then curled up against his brother, the warmth had become comforting then he fell promptly asleep.

Rin stirred in his sleep to find Yukio over him. **"Weren't you supposed to be _watching_ me sleep?"**

**"I ah...ha, ha, ha, you got a point there."** He gave a warm laugh but it was half-hearted and Yukio felt the pang in his heart.

**"Why don't we take a bath? I'll wash your back and you can get mine."**

Rin rubbed his eyes with a massive yawn. **"Sounds good."**

Yukio sat behind his brother, lathering the suds on the larger back. He quietly admitted to himself that Rin had indeed grown in the past two years but the time he was away from him for six months, got him. Rin had done his most to help him out, sending him with a box lunch to enjoy and a warm smile. Even when he came home, he had missed it. He heard stories of how Rin and his small group were sent on easy missions to complete, and their team work was impeccable, all of them returned home with no scratches. Rin's quick thinking and leadership skills had skyrocketed. Yukio blinked and there was Rin, stronger and quick minded, taller and some what more mature. The raven haired sagged forward and Yukio could feel of the knots in his back. Rin had indeed become stress ridden in the past month.

He worked them out and Rin did the same. They sank in the tub, Rin so unearthly quiet. Yukio watched him as he perspired sweat, it would be a battle he'd lose, the instinctive desire taking over. The real Rin was there then gone before he even batted an eye. The hand's seizing his hips and the mouth licking at the neck. He felt the muscles stretch and Yukio shivered, his tail coiling around his own arm while he scrabbled for purchase on the tub rim.

Yukio clung tight, the well of emotions rising up in him from the past two days, there was no way he could subdue them, they already exist. _How did it come to this?_ Dark teal eyes peered back. _I just wanted to protect Rin._ Hands clung to the tub edge. _Now I can't hold back._

Nothing but hard breathing escaped an open mouth, hands death gripped the tub edge as pleasure over rode his brain. The hands on his waist held him steady as a hard erection plunged in and out of him. His tail curling even tighter around his own arm. He glanced back to see his Older Brother wrapped up on attention to release himself. It had been like this for three days now, every night since he had to follow that stupid and uncouth idea. Wanting to protect his Older Brother, wanting to protect Rin. He found that he could no longer hold his voice back and gave a strangled cry.

**"R, Rin."**

Rin's ears perked, finding a new goal to achieve, a hand left the waist to turn the face towards him as he leaned down over the back to capture the mouth. **"Yukio."**

Rin pulled away, splashing backwards and over the tub rim, hitting the cold tile floor. **"No, what am I doing?"**

**"Rin."** Yukio pulled himself from the tub and knelt before his brother. **"I can explain."**

**"I hurt you! I hurt you, Yukio! I never wanted to."** His hand went to his throat, the claws scrapping against the skin.

**"Stop it you idiot!"** Yukio yelled, his hand trying to restrain the one hovering above the venerable artery. **"Believe me if you want, but before we were called out on this mission, I told Sir Pheles what was going on with you and he told me. So, being the brother I should, I prepared myself. I don't want to see you disappear from my eyes."** His face flushed and Yukio neared his brothers. **"If you do, I won't be able to have someone to argue and make up with, a warm smile to come home to and the person who completes me."** The hand was slowly pulled away. **"I missed you growing up, I missed your cooking and I missed your company. These past two day's, I have been falling in love with you. No, I have been falling in love with you for years'." **Tears streamed down his face. **"I did this to protect you, it is not your fault."**

Rin absorbed the information before is face dropped away to the right. **"I knew this whole time, Mephesto had called me in for the mission as well and I got there before you, so he had me hide in a closet. I overheard the question and the answer. Then the plan, I knew you would go through with it, to protect me. I decided then to resist but as you can see, it fell through."** He turned his sad eyes to meet the near matching blue orbs. **"So I came up with another plan, to court you, make you fall in love with me because, every time I protected you, it was out of pure love. Growing from brotherly to unnatural. I knew when I touched you cause my sanity came back and so I pretended to play like a demon in heat. It was hard to ignore your smell and your taste, it drove me insane. But when you called me, I woke up."** Tears streaked his cheeks. **"I hate myself for what I have done. I never wanted to hurt you since I could feel myself being pulled towards you, you hold all of my heart."**

And like Yukio predicted, he slid his arms around the neck and he kissed him. **"No. It is not your fault, none of this is, so do not hate yourself. Besides, you would have done the same thing for me. We both were trying to protect each other."**

Rin held his breath, what Yukio said was true and he let a sob escape before burying his head into the shoulder. **"Damn it. We both are always trying to protect each other."**

**"Idiot. We protect each other _because_ we love each other. It maybe unnatural but who are we to complain, we are Satan's Son's."** Yukio hugged Rin closer.

Rin laughed, deep and warm. **"Yukio, sorry to bother you but my Mating Cycle is still running its course and you feel delightfully good."**

The Younger Twin smiled with a blush and kissed Rin. **"Then, I will call your name over and over again to keep you sane."**

**"Please do, I am not sure I could with stand another night of silence."** In a swift motion, he had Yukio in his arms and on the way to the bed, Yukio squirmed, the large erection pressing into his back. **"Yukio, I might snap..."**

**"Rin, don't worry, I will always call you back."** The glasses were removed and tossed some where's onto the massive bed along with him before his mouth was assaulted with a soft kiss.

Yukio flinched at the gentle touch, his normally aggressive, loud mouthed, idiot older brother, leaned over him with tenderness. _Rin, you fear hurting me. Fear losing control of yourself. You are so protective. Rin, my most precious and beloved person, please don't hold back because I won't._ The caress jolted him from the kiss to let out a cry, the hands were scalding with heat, searing him to his core. _Rin, your flame, its possessive._ He glanced to his right to see that Kurikara had been knocked free from its scabbard and what little of the blade was exposed, shone blue. Even his own flames were alive but were being dominated by his brother's.

Rin engulfed in his flames, retook the mouth in his, his tongue sliding in between the parted lips. The little cry was wonderful and he continued to run his hands up and down the body. The feel of Yukio's skin kept him grounded, as were the small, muffled moans. Rin kissed along the chin and to ear, licking the elongated appendage before nipping the lobe. The mewl of shock escaped and his tail swayed in pleasure, how adorable could his little brother get?

The Younger Twin panted and moaned as the mouth made its way lower. It felt like the flames were eating him alive through the touch and he buried his fingers into the raven hair. His sensitivity increased, aware of every sound, smell and sight, he heard.

**"Rin. I'm going insane."** Indeed, Yukio was being pulled fast by the under tow and into the depths of the crashing waves. **"I love you. I love you Rin."**

**"Yukio, I love you my Adorable Brother."** The comment sank him even deeper and Rin latched onto a nipple, eliciting a delightful and loud moan.

The amount of pleasure that over rode his brain was greater then before, Rin's pheromones filled his nose with a powerful scent and he shuddered. His mind going in to a haze. _Rin, Rin, Rin. Ah! This...I have..._

**"You smell so good Yukio, the scent alone is begging me to take you."** Rin took the hard erection into his mouth, his tongue licking the under side while his hand played with the sensitive sack's.

Yukio twitched and shuddered. **"Idiot! Don't say, ah! Stupid stuff like that! Ahn...it's embarrassing!" **Digging his curled toes into the sheet's, Yukio panted, his back arching. **"Let go of my tail! Don't! Stop playing with it! No, it's too weak."** His hands tightened among the raven locks. **"Rin, I can't take it any more!" **Yukio hiccupped, tears poured from his eyes as he ejaculated into the hot cavern.

Rin slurped up every last drop before kissing Yukio. **"What an Adorable Brother I have, I don't care even if it is embarrassing, I love you being so cute." **Savoring the glassy look and the flushed face. **"Help me out here Bro."**

Yukio squinted, focusing on the manhood standing as sturdy as a tree. The heavy scent taking over his mind, he reached out with his hand to take the pulsating, hot rod in his palm. It was thick and hard. Rin gave an agonizing groan that only grew louder when a mouth covered the head. His long ear's felt the fire run along them, into his hair, down his spine and stopped at the base of his tail. He knew that Rin was teasing him and his own penis grew hard.

**"Yeah, like that. Yukio, I hope you didn't learn this type of technique from reading erotic manga."** Rin smiled playfully but Yukio felt his groin stiffen. So his Older Brother had found his small stash of short erotic mangaka, a collection of mixed genders and ages, mostly twins. Now realizing his complex, his own eyes opened up even more in shock, his own heart beat's for Rin and Rin alone. **"Dammit, this must be your retaliation."** He gave a mixed noise between a growl and a purr, his brother's wet tongue greedily made quick work of his shaft. **"My Adorable Brother, do you know how cute you are when you get mad?"**

If he could turn an even darker shade of red, Yukio would but Rin's light teasing with his flames made him so much more sensitive and he moaned wantonly, his tail revealing his emotions. Traitor. Fingers under his chin brought him up from the ministrations and to a waiting mouth, Yukio flinched as the flames created intricate patterns being drawn on his skin, the searing caress made him lean into his brothers chest. _Rin's control of his flames...ahn...he's so much more mature._ He shivered as his tail was stroked, the blazing tuft tickled his neck before a mouth delivered a bite.

**"Rin, please stop teasing me." **His weakened arms failed to push himself away as fingers brushed his anal.

**"Teasing you? I'm spoiling you My Adorable Brother."** Rin licked a ear before sucking on the tip. **"I love you."**

**"You really are playing unfairly."**

**"So what? I just love you and love you and love you that it makes me happy."** A grin spread across a face before pushing Yukio into the covers. **"We are finally together. Forever."** He paused. **"That sounded lame."**

Despite his state, Yukio smiled and kissed Rin. **"No, it doesn't, we will always have each other, rather its on the battle field, in the class room or back at home. I love you."** Then his mind hazed, all sense of balance waning, grinding his hips upward.

**"Yukio, I shall love you even more."** Licking his lips, tail twitching in anticipation, he brought three fingers to an open mouth that greedily took them. **"I am enjoying this submissive side that you have."**

_And whose fault is that?_ He coated the fingers in thick layers of saliva. _Even though Rin is saying such childish things, it's making me go insane. Maybe for a day, I should see the world through his eyes._ The digits were replaced by a dominating tongue.

Rin smirked as his saliva coated fingers pressed against a twitching entrance, his Younger Brother was all ready prepared for the past week and the two days after taking him, yet he wanted to make Yukio feel even better. His own erection was so eager but it could afford to wait. He pressed all three into Yukio, the kiss was broken by a moan of pleasure sending goose bumps down his spine. The delicious rings of muscle twitched, coiling instantly in reflex and sensation. Rin recaptured the soft lips with a lick. **"Cute."**

The Younger Twin's eyes clouded even more, Rin's affection for him was infectious and he slithered arms around the neck. The fingers started a search and it wasn't long till his prostate was rubbed, in reaction, Yukio jerked and twitched. The thumb massaged the glands and Yukio chorused strongly that added a few octaves when a mouth tiled kisses and licks along his neck. Another bite then another, he was singing, his entire body over run with sensitive pleasure. But they ended when he neared climax.

_**"Why?** **Rin?"**_ He panted heavily after letting out a pitiful and longing wail of frustration.

**"Together My Adorable Brother."** Rin smiled with a purr and entered the hot cavern. **"Now you can make me feel good."**

Rin began to move, it was slow, even slower than the past two night's. Yukio sobbed but a mouth on his throat calmed him to a whimper. **"Rin. I love you. Rin."**

**"Heh, so cute. I love you Yukio."** He took a hand and thread their fingers together before resting it next to the younger ones head. **"The way your tail is coiling around my stomach says that you want me to go faster." **The said tail just grew tighter and Rin obliged, matching the speed of previous night's.

The muscles were delicious, pulling him back in, twitching, tightening rings of pleasure. His Baby Brother, wonderful, delightful and sexy. The sweet sounds and lovely face, Yukio is so adorable. Screw what ever sin they were doing...incest...sexual perversion...screw that. They were already sin enough but it was cast aside in their minds. They love each other and that is all they care about.

Yukio's voice filled the air as his prostate was rubbed against, it was electrifying, burst's of static across his vision. In reaction, his legs wrapped around the waist, bringing his hips closer. **"R, Rin...there."**

**"Adorable..."** The Elder panted then continued to rub the said organ as he slid mouth over mouth, dominating the lip lock easily.

Heated passion coated the room in thick layers, they could only see each other, wrapped in blue flames. Yukio met each thrust with one of his own roll of the hips, wanting more friction but his Big Brother refused to move faster, satisfied at the current pace of driving him insane. When physical begging failed, he whined, the pitiful sound coming from deep inside him. Needy and desperate.

**"Were you not going to spoil me?"** Yukio questioned as his Big Brother pulled back to look at him with a smirk.

**"Well, you see, I feel like I am the one getting spoiled with these tasty cries of yours."**

**"Idiot..."** He looked away but found his eyes wondering back to the blazing cobalt irises' and red retinas. **"We both are getting spoiled. AH!"**

**"You have a point."** Rin snickered and upped the pace.

The Baby Brother threw his head back into the covers, the static coming in flashes now and his free hand found its way into the raven locks drenched in salty sweat.

**"M, more Rin." **Yukio pleaded when his nipples came under attack from a tongue and a hand.

**"How much more cuter can you get My Adorable Brother?"** There was an answer when semen sprayed out onto their stomach's. **"Ah, I love you."** He smiled brightly.

**"You idiot! Nnh, please spoil me more."**

**"I will Yukio, I will. You are so Adorable when you look like a mess." **Rin breathed into the ear, tongue darting inside before sliding to the tip.

**"Sh, shut up! Ahn..."** Even though he found the words humiliating, his body reacted by tightening around that thickly engorged penis inside of him, who knew that his street smart older brother could play with words! **"Enough w, with the teasing...Mhn."**

**"Alright, I get it Yukio."** He chuckled before locking their lips and moving his hips with more speed.

They melted into the passion, into each others arms and into each others heart's. They sank like an anchor into the depths that seemed to be lit by their blue blames, it only halted between each release but then they were back into the moment after five minutes. Though the rest times were short, the inhuman ability to keep the stamina matched videogame levels! When it was all said and done, Rin rolled onto his side, keeping Yukio in an iron lock. Sweat covered their bodies and soaked into the sheets beneath them, the gaudy pink turning a disgusting shade of purple. They sucked in sharp cold air to cool themselves but they silently agreed that this was so Damn Hot!

**"Rin?"** Yukio asked, his mind and body coming down from its many climaxes and highs that launched him way out of the stratosphere. Kurikara had been properly sheathed and tucked into its red case, no sign of blue flames lingered between them.

**"Nnh..."** Was the reply.

**"I thought you had fallen asleep?"**

**"Trying not too...its hard...fighting the urge to after copulating. Damn Mating Cycle."** He laughed with slightly winded effort then drew Yukio closer to himself, as if their already skin to skin contact wasn't enough.

**"I believe that I have woken to my..."** He was silenced by a kiss.

**"I could smell it getting stronger since two days ago. Geez, you really are a late bloomer."** He smiled mischievously then yawned, wide and loud.

Yukio flustered, questioning how he could still blush after their session after session of Mating. **"Idiot...simple minded..."**

Rin snickered at the retorts. **"I love you."**

The Younger Brother shut his mouth, maybe this is one battle he could not win and with a sigh of defeat, kissed a half awake Rin before snuggling closer to the large warm body. **"I love you, you Big Idiot."**

Both fell sound asleep, not before Yukio pulled a blanket throw over them both. Two tails twined together in bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>~Three Days Later~<strong>

**"Don't talk to me about my grades...its because of this Mating Cycle I am forced to focus on doing something than taking it out on you, you Mole Face Four Eyes!"**

**"If only you could keep this momentum, you could get passing marks on your homework and test's! You Idiot!"** Yukio shouted back.

Indeed, Yukio barely had the time to put together next week's lesson's, he was too wrapped up in his Older Brothers arms for the past three nights. Even remembering the passion made him ting, making the location below his belt feel on fire. Quickly calming the damn thing called _Mating Cycle_, he went back to arguing with Rin. Rin yelled and growled back, his nose sharply picking up on the scent from his Younger Brother, he thanked God above for his face being so red in anger that it covered the blush. Realization struck him.

**"Ah, I feel like we have forgotten something..."** Rin stated, they had gotten into a petty argument over his current grades. **"Yukio, weren't we supposed to exorcise some terrorizing Demons in this hotel of his?"**

The atmosphere changed into silence and like some one just turned on the lights in a dark room, they hit the floor. **"Damn Head Master, he used this chance to hook us up. There weren't really any Demons here to begin with."**

The silence lingered even more still.

**"Yukio, lets make up."** He smiled and headed towards the phone, picking up the ornate receiver and placed an order. **"Yes, please send up a bottle of mineral water and two ice pops."** The things was replaced then went and wrapped his arms around a waist. **"Then, we'll calm this damn Mating Cycle of ours..."** Taking a chin in his fingers, Rin sank a deep kiss onto a soft mouth, dipping his hand into a waist band, cries of pleasure echoed but were stifled.

**"Hey! Rin! Idiot! Let go!"** He tried to push the larger body off of him but feebly gave up, the powerful scent filling his nostrils. **"So unfair, I can't win like this...Rin..."** He let himself be carried to the bed. **"Don't think that I am done scolding you, Big Brother, ah! I love you, My Heart."**

**"I love you, My Adorable Lover..."**

* * *

><p><strong>~The Next Day~<strong>

**"So, how did it go? Were you able to Exorcise the demons terrorizing my Grand Hotel?"** Mephesto spread his arms wide in a gesture with a crazy, goofy grin on his face.

Yukio adjusted his glasses. **"Sir Pheles, there weren't really Demons to begin with."**

**"There weren't? Oh my, there was probably word that I was sending you two take care of them."**

Rin leaned towards his brother, anger lancing though his words. **"You know what, Yukio?"**

**"What?"**

**"I have been thinking, he may be our guardian but Mephesto has messed with our lives too long already."** Rin reached for Kurikara, his hand grasping the blue hilt.

Yukio, filled with anger himself, drew his guns. **"I have been thinking the same thing..."**

**"Now, now! There is no need for violence Okumura twins! If it wasn't for this little intervention, I wouldn't have saved the school from Rin Raging."** The Head Master began to try to calm the two down.

**"He is right but you have been pulling our strings and two years is too long, Dad would have wanted us to make our own choice's by now."** Yukio checked the chambers so they were loaded.

**"I don't think much, or rather I don't use my head much. But when it come's to us protecting the other, its best to stay out of our way."** Rin drew the blade, engulfing them both in blazing blue flames. **"Anyways', Yukio, what is his favorite saying?"** A smile transfixed in remembrance.

**"Ah! Ein..."**

**"Now hold on! Can't you two calm down? I mean it was a simple gesture of good will..."** He began to panic, hand reaching for his pink umbrella.

**"Zwei..." **The plush parasol was knocked away with a single shot, a warm up shot.

**"Now, that's playing unfair..." **He whined as he faced two sets of angry, glaring eyes.

**"Drei!"** They said in unison as shattering glass and shots rang out and blue flames lit up the room.

A mock scream rang out. And any and all exorcists that came running, even the trainees, were fed a lie that this was a test to find Sir Pheles handed down as an unofficial challenge by the man himself.

The twins smiled and watched as proctors of this little make up exam, they shared a kiss and laughed. This revenge felt great.

* * *

><p><strong>Funny Corner!<strong>

Me: This was defiantly a lot of fun to write, besides my writers block getting in the way.

Rin: Oh! I look so damn awesome.

Yukio: I am not going to say a thing.

Me: You just did.

Rin: Oh, she owned you!

Yukio: Really? That is so childish Rin.

Me: Anyways, I cleared away some of the hic ups and made connections so that its clearer.

Rin: She's right, I may be an idiot but you know, she has some mad writing skills, Bro.

Yukio: Yeah, but her grammar could use some work.

Me: Yes, I know it could. *Pulls out my _The Princeton Review: grammar SMART_ book* Paid a pretty penny just for this.

Rin: That's neat!

Yukio: I wonder, where did you buy that?

Me: _B&N _and I paid it in American Dollars, not Japanese Yen. It is even in the English Language, meant for college students.

Rin: Woah, and you still have it?

Yukio: Then how are we speaking across this language barrier?

Me: Sure do, books like this are valuable, mine is a second edition. I don't know how we are but hey! This is awesome.

Rin: Epic! *gets excited over the book* its like getting the first print of a new manga!

Yukio: Uh huh... *eyes narrow in suspicion*

Me: You bet. Now, don't act that way. Opps, looks this is all the time we have today in Funny Corner! Now if you want a sequel, please post a review. Seems that I am eager to want to carry the momentum over and I already have the first few paragraphs lined and worded in my head so far. See you later and Love you's!

* * *

><p>Just so you know: Five point eighth of a hundredth or 5.08 centimeters = 2 inches<p>

Okay, I had a blast writing the last tid-bit there. I have been thinking about making this into a little trilogy. And if you want to read a sequel, then please post a review for me cause I am itching to write one and I want your go ahead. And I am so sorry to all of my fans! I never knew it would take this long to write another story, I have been hung up on writers block since last month. (Err, correction, three months or so.) I am hoping to clear out some of and several of the hic ups above in the sequel. (Cleared a majority of the hic ups out.) I apologize again for making it so long with out time break ups and that the hours just blend together.

Please-

Like

Follow

Favorite

and Review!

I love you guys, keep it real and crazy (as I just did)!


End file.
